


Be My Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam asks Sonia out on a date. He'd say it went pretty well.</p><p>[Written at varying levels of consciousness, I'm sorry it isn't better,,,They're hard characters for me to write for some reason.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobioiisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioiisms/gifts).



> For my friend Rachael U v U Happy birthday, you dumb nerd.
> 
> I'm gagging this is really bad,,,

“Excuse me, Miss Sonia.” Gundam asked with a slightly shaky voice.   
“Yes?” Sonia replied, not looking up from her book. Her reaction made Gundam ever more nervous. He swallowed and fiddled with his scarf.  
“I would like you to accompany me…” He looked around the library at the rows of books. “T-To a tryst?”  
“A tryst?” She finally looked up. “Are you asking me on a date?” She questioned with a hint of amusement.   
“Y-Yes. A…’date’, milady.” He braced himself for his rejection.  
“Your choice of words is...interesting. I’d like that though.” Sonia gave him a warm smile. “Do you wanna go right now?”   
“That would be favorable.” Gundam pulled his scarf up to cover his face. Sonia stood up and grabbed onto his arm.   
“Let’s go to that cute little diner!”   
“As you wish!” Gundam led her out the heavy library doors. They walked across the sand on the beach, Gundam stumbling little as the sand shifted under his boots. Sonia giggles as Gundam falls against her slightly. They made their way to the diner, Gundam stumbling most of the way there due to his boots being heavy and awkward in the sand. The diner was nice, not too busy and the service was excellent. Sonia quickly took a seat dragging her date with her. He couldn’t say he minded it too much. At the booth across from them sat two classmates from their class, Souda and Hinata. Sonia smiled at them and waved. Gundam waved as well, following by example.   
“Do you think they’re a couple?” Sonia asked, resting her head on her hand.   
“Hinata and Souda?” Gundam responded in surprise. “It is strange to see those two together.” He agreed. They chatted for a few moments about the possibility of a relationship between their peers before a young waitress strolled over.   
“What would you two like?”  
“A large fry and a cheeseburger!” Sonia responded enthusiastically. Gundam nodded.  
“M-Me as well.”   
“Anything to drink?”  
“Oh my!” Sonia blushed a little. “Sorry. I’ll have an iced tea.”  
“and you, sir?”  
“…Coffee.” The waitress grinned at them and made her way to the back.   
“So!” Sonia clapped her hands together, “What kind of shows do you like?”  
“…I really like shows on the animal planet.” He suddenly felt unconscious. Sonia giggled happily.  
“You really like animals huh, Gundam?”  
“Yes…but, the four dark gods are the most important.”  
“They’re very lovely.” Sonia said in an adoring voice, leaning forward ever so slightly.  
“Not as l-lovely as you, my dear.” Gundam pulled his scarf over his mouth nervously. Their food came a few minutes later. They didn’t talk much while they ate and it made Gundam rather anxious. Had Sonia already lost interest in him? Was he more boring than a slab of meat on bread? He tried to make small talk, only getting one word answers in reply. “Are…Are you ready to depart?”   
“Yeah.” She gave him a small smile. Gundam, being the gentleman he is, paid for the bill. She latched onto his arm right away and they went for a short walk around the island.   
“Miss S-Sonia…” Gundam started, “How exactly do you feel about me..if I may ask?” Sonia was quiet for a few moments, lost in thought.  
“I like you, of course.” She flashed him a huge grin.  
“Is that all?”  
“Well, yeah. You’re wonderful! I like you a lot.”  
“I like you a lot as well.” Sonia stopped and let go of Gundam’s arm. “What’s wrong, Miss Sonia?”   
“Could you lean down a little bit?” She crossed her arms. He complied.  
“I don’t see the point-“ Sonia places her hands on Gundam’s cheeks and kisses him gently. Gundam stares at her, wide eyed for a minute.   
“Be my prince!” She traces his cheekbones with her thumbs gently, smiling happily at him.  
“O-Of course, Princess Sonia…!” He stutters out, quickly standing up and bowing. “I will do whatever you wish!”   
“Let’s go look at that cute little shop over there.” She pointed to a small little jewelry store. “You paid for the food so, let me buy you something.” She took one of his hands in both of hers. “Prince Gundam.”


End file.
